Saw VIII
Saw VIII is the first Halloween special episode of the Lyosacks. Story It starts with Alec finding a doll from Saw with much of Ray's distaste. Alec decided to keep it and Ray reluctantly accept it and ask Alec to put the 'garbage' where he won't see it. Alec put it in the closet but suddenly the dolls eyes flash red. Alec order a pizza from Pizza Guy and discovered that Ray and Vince along with the TV disappeared. Both of them woke up and the doll is play them a game. The game is that both of them are tied in the same rope and if they move too far, they fall into a pit of acid behind them, all they had to do is stay where they are for 60 seconds. Although both think is easy, but the doll raise a Freeway Cola and that will also disappear. This panicked Ray to grab the Cola while Vince tries to convinced it is not worth it. In the end Ray jumps to grab his Cola. Fortunately, Alec found them and sadly for Ray the cola had been gone. They returned to the apartment with Vince grumbles about Ray's decision. Alec noticed that his doll is missing while the show is about to start, later the doll showed up in the TV and set traps on the characters. Pizza Guy makes a pun which does not amused Vince and he said "Game Over". Post Credits Scene shows that Yequil doing trick-or-treat with Mr Gonzales rudely shut the door, Yequil decides to mess his house with eggs. Characters * Alec Lynch * Ray Osbourne * Vince Ackerman * Pizza Guy * Billy the Puppet * Evil Dr Yequil * Mr Gonzales YouTube Description Halloween is here, and it doesn't come alone! Here's the amazing Halloween episode, with an awesome Saw Parody. In this episode, Alec finds by some reason Jigsaw's puppet. After bringing it to his home, Ray decides to get rid of it. When Alec leaves Jigsaw in the closet, it wakes up and decides to take revenge on Ray for trying to get rid of him, and will make a very special trap for him. I really couldn't have done this without the help of freewaygangstas (Ray Osbourne), YTHaterJames (Vince Ackerman), ItsChrisLife (Evil Dr. Yequil, Jigsaw), alagateryandchesnut3 (The Pizza Guy), and superhariobros4eva (Officer). The other voice actors aren't people from YouTube or something like that. P.S: I know Jigsaw is really being controlled by another guy in the movies. Remember it's just a parody. Thanks! BTW: This is a parody of the "Saw" saga. Go watch it! Trivia * This episode is the first Halloween special. * It´s a parody of the Saw films. The video title says it´s "Saw VIII due to the excessive amount of movies that were made for this franchise. * The way Jigsaw works is actually different to the way he does on the film, but the creator made it clear he knew that. * In the closet where they put Jigsaw, a puzzle can be seen. This puzzle also appears in a previous animation he made called: "Kevin´s Town". * This is the first episode where Ray´s excessive addiction to Freeway Cola is made present. The voice actor, Burny, actually loves that soda. He has done some joke propagandas to it in his YouTube channel "FreewayGangstas". * At the near end, the Pizza Guy says: "Game Over". This is something that will be heard in every Halloween episode from that moment on. Video Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Lyosacks Episodes